A Truck And A Togruta
by eccentric wizard
Summary: Ahsoka tano has started a new life in a galaxy far away from her own, the events of this new galaxy will change her life forever not a one shot there will be many more this is my first fanfic so i hope Y'all enjoy


It was a summer night , and Coruscant was packed full of life. Streets bustling with speeders , market places buzzing with trades and haggling , bars full of people who just wanted to get away from the war and enjoy themselves , truly a happy and calming day for all , except for a teenage togruta , whom not but a week ago had been a jedi padawan commanding her own handpicked squad of clone troopers into battle , only to have been framed for murder and turned on by all whom she trusted and cared for , except for her master. he had been the only one who cared enough to fight for her while the rest of the jedi order had disowned her and cast her out. It was only after the true killer had been exposed did the jedi counsel half heartedly give her the choice to come back following the most bullshitted apology the republic had ever seen. She had to walk away from her life , her master, and her old self. Ahsoka had to get away from all of it , she had to get off coruscant , she had to get out of this system , she had to get out of the whole kriffing galaxy . But how ? she thought as she walked down an alley she had been cornered in when she was on the run , she tensed as she saw the holo booth that she had received the "information" that traitor Barris had given her ,turning sharply away she started to tear up and quietly shook it off and headed in a new direction. spotting a landing platform and a hanger the girl walked towards it cringing as a clone walked past her, she had felt that this clone was involved in the hunt for her , even though he tried his best to hide from it under his red and white helmet. Her own squad had been tasked to hunt her down like an animal the very thought sent chills up her lekku . The hanger was small, dirty , and smelled like it housed hutts rather than ships. "Hutts" thought Ahsoka as she reminisced about her second mission with her master at the monastery "NO" she said as the memory faded. in the hanger was a small freighter clearly abandoned like the platform itself and the tiny togruta that walked towards it. " i wonder if i can get this piece of shit working" she muttered as she lowered the boarding ramp with a half hearted force pull. The inside of the ship wasn't much "classier" ( as Obi-Wan would put it) than the outside. exposed wires everywhere , more dust than a tatooine sand storm on every surface imaginable." It'll take a miracle for me to even get the lights on" the Ahsoka sighed as she found the cockpit , and slumped down into the pilot seat checking the power cells and ignition . Ahsoka worked methodically , this was a good distraction for her , the once energetic togruta had matured far beyond her years in the space of just one month , and she showed it too , heavy bags under her once shimmering eyes , aching muscles , and lekku stripes once a vibrant shade of deep blue now turned light blue. Still beautiful in everyway but a somber , defeated beauty . When she moved a few power couplings the ship sputtered into life , running stronger than she ever thought it would , this ship was clearly an illegally modified vessel as it hovered the engines made a deep rumble, one she had never heard before . I have a Good feeling about this she smiled as she maneuvered the ship toward the edge of the platform , she hesitated for a moment thinking over leaving her home and starting a new life , and then she looked toward the stars , and gunned it off the majestic planetary city . the faster she went the low rumble of the engines turned into a roar that would make The Chosen One himself shiver in excitement. Out of Coruscants gravitational pull she looked through all of the hyper space coordinates she could find thinking of where to head , the freighter had a big enough fuel supply that she could reach far beyond the outer rim , as she looked through the coordinates " what if i made a new path for myself " said ahsoka as she thought about not following any of the hyper space routes , it was a big risk heading off in a random direction but what did she have to lose ? she typed in the coordinates 666, 100000000000, 3 and lowered the hyper drive lever not realizing this would be the last time she would ever see her galaxy , or the stars rushing into hyper space for she was headed to a distant galaxy the number 10000000000 had her rushing towards the milky way galaxy surprisingly it wasn't far from her own a months worth of hyper space would put her just past jupiter , the number 3 stood for the planet she was headed for Earth and 666 stood for the inhabitants of the planet Humans of course she did not know this as she had just randomly entered the hyperspace route but that choice would change Ahsoka Tano's life she settled in for the trip she retreated to the living quarter it wasn't much but she didn't need much , she put her belongings on the table in the middle of her temporary home she had enough food for 6 months between the military rations she had left over and the actual food she bought as she was wandering through Coruscant , among her belongings she had spare clothes a small blaster she had bought from the black market ( with the help of a mind trick) numerous gadgets and do-dads , a new togruta headdress,a data pad, and two lightsaber crystals for her new lightsabers that she would construct as well as all of the major components for them. putting the rest of her things she decided since this was going to be a long trip that she would start construct her new lightsabers during the voyage. she settled down to meditate and get the design of her weapons perfect . as she sat there in silence she saw the components coming together in her old combo of a regular blade and a shoto but the force intervened dissolving the image , and bestowing a new one she saw a long cylinder with both power supplies and crystals going into opposite ends , "a saber staff ?" she thought the staff looked like a more streamlined version of her old main lightsaber but just as she thought it was complete the force split the staff apart and pair the two halfs back together " ahh paired sabers " she thought as she got the finished design imprinted in her brain and with that she set about putting the pieces together they came together to make them most elegant weapon Ahsoka had ever seen. When she had all the pieces together she let it fall into her hands , she then stood up and ignited the first blade it hummed into life into a shimmering green color much lighter than her old main saber , and as she activated the second blade she was surprised to see that it was a deep purple color , the two blades seemed to be the exact opposite of each other but worked together in harmony, as she pulled the two blades apart in her usual back handed style she felt a shifting of the force not in her but the galaxy itself as if she had left it . she snapped her sabers back together she decided she needed some sleep a week of meditation for her saber had left her exhausted. She slept so peacefully that she slept for another week , when she woke up she immediately had to run to the fresher, togrutas might be able to hold it longer than humans , But a week was a stretch . After showered, she went to the "kitchen" for lack of a better word to fill her now empty stomach , when she was satisfied she poured a glass of water and walked to the cockpit she was an hour away from coming out of hyper space and for the first time in a month Ahsoka Tano was happy. when she entered the milky way galaxy she felt the force diminish greatly almost as if there was just three beings that were force sensitive , Ahsoka herself was the light side in this galaxy, she shivered when she felt a dark presence similar to count dooku's but less refined, she also felt a curious being who wasn't attached to either side . this deeply puzzled the now almost 18 year old togruta. although it was quite relaxing actually Ahsoka thought just then the console beep which told her that she was coming out of hyperspace . as ahsoka sat down in the pilots chair a blue and green planet of small size loomed in front of her. ahsoka felt the other beings sense her arrival and they didn't know how to react to it. ahsoka braced herself for landing and muttered , "here goes nothing" as she started the landing sequence. when she loomed closer to the planet she noticed the many different biomes and land masses shared by the same planet. all the planets ahsoka had been too where all just one type of terrain either the deserts of tatooine or geonosis , the ocean of mon calamari, the jungles of shili or the vast forests of kashyyyk. This planet had all of them in one. "lots of things to explore her , i just hope the locals are friendly" she thought. The part of the planet that she liked the best was the upper western hemisphere it was full of forests and mountains ahsoka had always loved the mountains of her home planet shili so she settled for an area close by them. the ship blasted through the atmosphere and through the clouds. she settled on a clearing on the outskirts of a town and put the ship down, it creaked and shook as it powered down , she had just about run out of fuel it truly was a LONG flight and she was anxious for some fresh air . she gathered her belongings from her sleeping quarters and walked down the boarding ramp into a new life.


End file.
